Airway disease in CF is characterized by neutrophil-dominated inflammation. Treatment with inhaled corticosteroids has resulted in decreased airway inflammation in other lung diseases. This pilot study will test the safety and efficacy of treatment with inhaled corticosteroids in children with CF over a one month period.